Practice
by I'mACucumberX3
Summary: Claire bursts into Gray's room at the Inn with an evil plan in mind. She's decided to be Gray's "practice girlfriend" so he can gain experience for Mary. He doesn't think he can handle Claire's little "tests" though, and he begins to fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hul-lo! This is my first Graire fic I believe, so it may not be very good, but I thought of the plot and thought it would work nicely with these two. Anyway, review ONLY if you want and enjoy~**

"I'll be your practice test!"

"Hn?" I looked up to try and find the source of the shouting at 6:00 in the morning, and of course it was none other than Claire, "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Don't you mean don't WE have someone else to bother?" she replied with a suspicious giggle, "We're going to the library as soon as it opens~!"

"Haven't you bothered poor Mary enough?" Claire glared at me and pounced onto my bed.

"She enjoys talking with me, but that's not what I'm here to talk about!" I sat up as Claire crawled next to me, "Lets talk about 'us'."

"WHAT?" I nearly choked. What did she mean by "us"…like boyfriend-girlfriend us!? I felt my cheeks warm up, so I turned my head. Claire's familiar "I'm-just-kidding" giggle made me turn back though.

"Back to the subject of this Mary person you've spoken of. It's very obvious you are crushing on this girl, and it's also very obvious that she's not into you." I glared at her, but that only made her smile larger.

"So you came her at six in the morning just to state the obvious about my pathetic love life?" I was nearly shouting, but I didn't want anyone to come in here so I tried to keep quiet. I must have been louder than I thought though because Claire hid under my sheets.

"That's not true!" She said with a pout on her face as she poked her head out of the covers.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm here because I have the solution to your problem!" Claire smiled at me in an odd way. It was the kind of smile that told a person that Claire wasn't sure how her evil plans were going to turn out, but she always decided to carry them out anyway.

That always, I repeat ALWAYS, meant trouble for me because I've taken the part of being her best friend. So if I've hadn't had enough trouble with the overly joyful people in this town I had to be the puppet/guinea pig of the strangest person I've met.

"What ar-"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" At this point I felt like my face was on fire, and the laughing in the hall wasn't helping either, "Ann did you follow me again?"

"ANN!?" Great…of course Ann is the one to be right there with me in the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Uhm…no!" I heard two pairs of footsteps run down the stairs, and when I thought the coast was clear I turned back to Claire.

"Now let me explain myself!" I glared at her but it had no effect, "I recall that you once told me you were afraid to ask Mary out because you didn't want to mess things up. So, if you let me be your practice girlfriend for a while then I can prepare you to be the totally awesome boyfriend you want to be. Also, Mary might get jealous seeing us all lovey-dovey and realize she has feelings for you! The plan is flawless!"

"Wrong. If Mary does like me that will destroy your friendship with her." Anything to help me out of this would be nice…

"I don't mind as long as it helps you in the end!" Claire smiled at me and that did the trick.

"Fine, but what are we going to tell people?" She giggled, which meant she had an answer ready. While Claire doesn't know which directions things are going to go, and she doesn't care, she thinks things through as much as she sees possible. Which means whenever I question her she always has an answer to spat right back at me.

"We'll just tell them we're madly in love, duh! It'll be your first test…just to see if you can handle admitting your feelings in public!" I blushed…I don't think I'm going to be able to handle this.

"T-test?" I replied quietly.

"Yep! We have to go around the whole town and tell everyone that we're in love. You also have to hold my hand the whole time!" I nearly choked…again (Claire tends to do that to me). I've never had a girlfriend before and now she expects me to be able to go around telling people I'm in love with someone I'm not in love with?

"I'll meet you downstairs." I mumbled as Claire jumped out of my bed and grinned. The only reason I'm doing this is to make her happy and ensure that smile never fades.

"You better hurry, hun!" Claire purposely said hun louder than any other word, and I began to wonder if this was more of a test to see how long I could control my anger.


	2. Test Number One

After Claire left I sighed and went over to the pile of clothes on top of a chest I call my wardrobe. I knew she wouldn't let me out of this Inn if I came out in my work uniform, so I was smart enough to grab anything that was a) clean and b) warm.

Which so happened to be a long sleeved shirt, jacket, scarf, jeans, and boots.

After exiting my room, I snuck down the first few stairs and peered over. Ann and Claire we're oh-so-casually talking…probably about me. I leaned in when Ann whispered something into Claire's ear, but all I could hear was giggling. I took another step, but my thoughts we're lost when I heard a large creak. Both girls' gazes were on me now, and their evil grins weren't exactly comfortable.

"What took so long Romeo…did you have trouble putting on your makeup?" I mentally slapped myself for agreeing to go along with this. I was not ready to put up with Ann's smart remarks.

"Sorry that the service around here is so bad it took me awhile to find anything clean." I snarled back, taking a seat next to Claire at the bar.

"That is not my re-"

"Anyway, come on Gray time to tell Ann our little secret!" Claire interrupted with a giggle.

"She already knows." Ann sighed, and reached over to pinch my cheek.

"Come on do it for your girlfriend!" she cooed.

"Whatever…" I cleared my throat, "C-Claire and I a-are…ragglefraggle."

"What was that last part Gray? I couldn't hear you." Ann said, as her smile grew bigger.

"We're…gowingat." I repeated, a little louder.

"WHAT?" I was about ready to punch Ann in the face, but when I looked at Claire frowning I changed my mind.

"WE'RE GOING OUT!" I shouted. Of course just then Cliff walked down the stairs and Doug walked in too.

"You're what?" They said in unison.

"You heard me, we're going out." I said for the fourth time, this time hiding under my hat. It had become the only safe retreat from the insane people of Mineral Town.

Ann and Claire broke out laughing as Cliff and Doug threw confused glances at each other. I sighed, grabbed a still laughing Claire's hand, and dragged her out of the Inn.

After nearly kicking down the door I turned around and glared at Claire.

"That was not funny…" I mumbled.

"Yes it was, and speak up!" This was going to be a long day, "Anyway, we're going to tell Saibara first!" For the third time today, I nearly choked on nothing.

"What!? If I thought Ann was going to give me trouble…I'll never hear the end of it if Gramps finds out!" Claire pinched me on the arm.

"You have to tell EVERYBODY, it's part of the test!" I knew this wasn't going to be a fun day, and every second I regretted doing this more. If there was one thing I wouldn't regret doing, that would be convincing Claire not to tell him first.

"Can't we do someone I don't care about first…like Rick?" I was ready to get down on my knees if it got me out of this.

"NO."

------------------------------------

"SAIBARA ARE YOU THERE?"

Yes, Claire had won the battle. She was just too stubborn for me to ever get my way.

"Yes…come on in." I closed my eyes as Claire opened the door to the blacksmith's and pulled me in.

"What are you still doing here?" Claire asked, "It's your day off isn't it? Go out and enjoy the winter day!"

"I just had a few things to finish up, and don't you tell me what to do little lady!" Ah, the only good thing about my grandfather. He was the only one who could get away with back-talking Claire.

"Fine…anyway Gray here has something to tell you!" I swallowed and prepared for the worst as my mouth began to form the words:

"Claire and I are going steady…" When Gramps looked up from his work and grinned I felt my face heat up.

"See we're even holding hands!" I was about to shoot myself; I hadn't even realized that we had been holding hands this whole time. No wonder my hand felt unusually warm…

"Well good luck, Romeo." Ann and him have too much in common.

"Lets go Claire." She nodded and I rushed out, "I hate you."

"I love you too! We're going to tell Mary next!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Through all of this I hadn't even thought about telling Mary, and now that it has come to my attention I REALLY feel like jumping off of a cliff.

What if she thinks I've given up on her? Will she celebrate? Will she be jealous? Will she cry? No, I bet she'll be happy that I'm finally over her. WAIT. I CAN NOT let this go to my head…I'm still madly in love with Mary…yeah that's right…

"You know Rick always loves to chat…" Claire turned around.

"It's too late we're already here." I frowned. I guess the whole time I was off in my own world Claire lugged me all the way to her house, "Well, lets go!"

"B-but!" My short protest didn't get me anywhere though, and before I knew it I was inside Mary's house.

"Hello Anna." Since I was too nervous to look anywhere else my eyes landed on Claire, who had greeted Anna with a warm smile that caused my cheeks to warm up slightly.

"Good morning Claire what brings you and Gray here?" she asked.

"We're here to see Mary! Is she home?" Please say no please say no please say no.

"Yes, she's upstairs reading before work like she always does…I'll go get her, so feel free to take a seat and wait." Claire nodded and led me over to the dinning table. I didn't dare lift my eyes from the table…I did not want to see Mary walk down those stairs. A sudden giggle from Claire forced me to look in her direction though.

"What's so funny?" I asked quietly.

"You're playing with my fingers, and it tickles!" I looked at our hands and frowned when I found out she was right. At this point I didn't really care and would do anything to get Mary out of my mind.

"Someone is ticklish…" Claire glared at me, which caused me to smirk.

"I am not." She declared.

"Oh really…" I took my hand out of hers and grabbed both of her sides, and as I predicted she laughed loudly. I grinned and continued to tickle both her sides.

"Stop stop!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Never!" I pulled her into my lap, pressed my lips against her neck, and gave her a raspberry.

"No no! I shouldn't have told you I hated that noise!" I did it to her again, which only caused her to laugh louder.

"Uh…G-Gray?" Both our eyes widened and Claire jumped out of my lap and back into the chair. I just stared at her. This was the first time I had seen her blush because of me.

It was awkward.

"Hi Mary!" Claire managed squeak out nervously. My mouth could've dropped to the floor. If she was nervous, which she rarely gets, does that mean we were seriously acting like a couple?

"Do you need to tell me something?" Mary's words made me realize the situation further and I shook my head to try and concentrate. I just couldn't though…

To my surprise it wasn't because of Mary.

"Yeah Gray has some news for you." Claire had quickly recovered, unlike me, so her constant evil grin had returned.

"What is it?"

"Uh…I-I…" I didn't want to say I was in love with Claire. I just couldn't, and I didn't know if it was because I did or did not mean it, "I'm in love with Claire…and she's my… g-girlfriend."

"Oh." I looked up, not caring who saw my bright red face. I peered at Claire and noticed she had a surprised look on her face. Mary's "oh" wasn't just any "oh". It sounded sad, which isn't what we had expected.

Which might means Claire's plan could work.

"Oh…" Snapping back into reality, I glanced at Claire and saw her frowning. Her "oh" had been suspiciously sad also.

"I hope you two are happy together." Mary said flatly, walking out.

"Aw, you two make a good couple! The whole town was just waiting for your 'ticking time bomb of love to go off' as the Mayor put it." Claire smiled at Anna as she said this, but I frowned. I thought it was obvious that I was in love with _Mary,_ not _Claire_. Which, for the record, I'm NOT in love with Claire so don't get any ideas.

"Thank you! We'll be going now, and be sure to tell your husband!" Claire stood up and began to walk off, and I soon followed. When we left the house I caught up to her and slipped my hand into hers.

"Huh?" Claire looked down and frowned.

"You're little 'test' is the only reason I'm doing it." I turned my head away and blushed.

"That's the spirit!" Claire laughed, "Now call me darling!"

"What?" My eyes focused back onto Claire, and I was just in time to see her evil grin return, "That was not part of the deal!"

"Yes it was, and you'll need some practice before you can confidently call Mary any pet names!" I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this or any fight, "Just get it over with!"

"Fine, but what should I say?" Please don't tell me to say I love you please pleeeease.

"Tell me you love me!" This has got to be some sick nightmare.

"I-I love you…da-darling." I choked out, and trust me it wasn't easy.

"Oh how I love the red you cheeks turn." I glared at Claire, "When we get married we should paint our house that color!"

"Ugh…quiet teasing me." I looked in the other direction, but as usual I couldn't help but take a peek at Claire as we walked. After a second I frowned, and she looked up at me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Where's your jacket?" Claire blinked, and looked down at herself.

"I guess I forgot it at the Inn…" Great…this meant I was going to have another couple moment where I give her my jacket.

"Take mine." I slipped it off and handed it to her.

"What about you?" I knew that was coming.

"I'll be fine just take it already and don't make this scene any cuter than it needs to be, h-hun." I tried to say the last word as quiet as possible, but that only made Claire smile.

"I think you're the one making things cute Graysie!" She winked at me and put on my jacket, "It's too big on me!"

"If you're going to complain give it back." I took Claire's warm hand again, just to keep my promise like I stated before…and my hands were kind of cold.

"No, it's perfect." Claire leaned on my shoulder as we continued our walk.

------------------------------------

"Well that's everybody!" We simultaneously let out a sigh as Claire and I walked up to the Inn door.

"That was awful…" I groaned, which caused Claire to slap my arm.

"You sounded a little happier each time you said it, so you enjoyed yourself! Don't lie!" She's telling ME not to lie…that was a lie right there. I'm not happy about being her "boyfriend".

"Whatever…" Was all I managed to get out though, I was too worn out to argue.

"Time for a goodbye kiss!" My eyes enlarged when Claire said this, "Don't worry it's only on the top of my head! Unless you want to kiss me on the lips Mr. Player!"

"No no on the top of the head is fine with me!" She laughed and looked at me expectedly. I blushed and stepped closer to her. I leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek.

Wait…

HER CHEEK!?

"W-what?" When Claire said this I pulled away slightly and sighed. My eyes focused on a very confused farmer mumbling to herself.

"Uhm…I'm going to go now…bye." I ran inside and up to my room. I shut the door and closed my eyes. What kind of freaky drug did I take this morning that made me want to do that? I let out a sigh and went over to my bed. I collapsed onto it and began to rub my cheeks as if it would make my blush disappear.

It was just an innocent little peck on the cheek really…I shouldn't take it seriously. It's not like we were making out. Though that might be ni-BAD BAD IT MIGHT BE BAD.

"UGH!" I picked up a pillow and threw it across the room. _"You sounded a little happier each time you said it so, you enjoyed it! Don't lie!"_

Claire was right…each time I said it I guess I believed it a little more.

I really need a therapist…

**I wonder what it would be like to be Gray's therapist…**

**ANYWAY.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter of –does dance- PRACTICE!**

**Join me next time for Test Number Two~**

**Oh, and I do not own Harvest Moon!**


	3. Test Number Two

**Hi! I just wanna say a couple things before you get to the story!**

**One: I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I feel awful, but I was busy for the past two days. So I apologize.**

**Two: I'm sorry AGAIN for posting these centered, but I forgot to align them the correct way before uploading them. SO DOUBLE SORRY! **

**Three: Someone asked if this was always going to be in Gray's POV, and the answer is no. The next chapter is going to be in Claire's POV, but I think that will be the only one. I just want everyone to see how she really feels about all of this.**

**Four: Thank you so much for all your reviews, faves, and alerts! As a present our dear friend Gray is going to take off his shirt (all part of the healing process thanks to HookedOnAvatar)!**

**Gray: There is no way I'm ever, I repeat EVER, doing that for a bunch of rabid fangirls like the ones who read this.**

**Me: Don't worry girls and guys I make him crack by the end of the story!**

**Oh, and a bit of a warning…this is a little more mature than the first two chapters but it isn't anything that would make me rate it M.**

**So, I have finished…enjoy~**

I woke up to the unusual noise of metal colliding with something. My eyes shot open and quickly scanned my room. Cliff was sleeping peacefully nearby and everything else was in check. I heard the noise again and came to the conclusion it was downstairs.

My curiosity had gotten the best of me so I left my room without looking at the clock or changing. I snuck down the stairs and saw my so-called "girlfriend" banging pans together.

"What are you doing?" I asked, walking the rest of the way down.

"FINALLY I've been waiting two hours for you!" Wait…Claire wakes up at six tends to her farm for half an hour then comes down here on a usually day. Which means it's in between eight and eight thirty. EIGHT AND EIGHT THIRTY?

"Gray don't keep your mouth open so wide you might catch a fly!" I glared at Ann, and all at once my anger bubbled up.

"WHATAMISUPPOSEDTODOIt'slikeeightoclockandIhaveworkandGrampsisgiongtokillmeorworse!" I dashed back up the stairs, paying no attention to the small blonde girl following me. I burst through my door and rushed over to my previously mentioned "wardrobe". I grabbed work clothes and was about to strip like a mad man, but a cough from behind forced me to turn around. I found Claire with an extremely readable look saying take-off-any-article-off-clothing-and-I'll-take-your-head-off, "Well how was I supposed to know you were there?"

"You saw me follow you! Anyway it was time for Test Number Two: ROMANTIC SITUATIONS!" At this Cliff emerged from his beauty sleep and looked up at the two of us. He frowned and blushed when he saw me ready to strip and Claire shouting 'romantic situations'. Just ignore him and you'll be fine…

"I have to go to work Claire I don't have time." I said and then pointed to the door, "Leave."

"You have the day off!" My mouth dropped open when Claire giggled.

"How? It's Monday…what did you kill my grandfather or something?" Both Claire and Cliff suppressed a laugh, which caused a frown to take over my face.

"I just told him we needed alone time for one day, and I promised to come and work with you guys during the week for a day!" A-alone time? Also considering what my test today is called I think I'll hate today more than yesterday.

"Well I hope you enjoy yourselves." Cliff said, leaving the room. Since when did that geeky turtle come out of his shell?

"We will!" Claire shouted back. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed.

"Lets get this over with…" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Would you like it done orally or-"

"What are we talking about!?" I blushed furiously, but I wish I could've slapped myself. I know what she is talking about, "S-sorry just ignore my little…comment."

"Do you want me to ask you questions or would Mr. Perverted Mind prefer to act it out?" Claire gave me a disgusted look, but she soon let it fade, "Anyway, I just want to know how well you handle romantic situations."

"Like?" In the next few seconds I knew I would regret asking that.

"Like this…" Claire climbed onto the bed with me. She crawled up to me and put her hand onto my chest, keeping a straight face the whole time. Claire applied slight pressure to my chest, but I was very confused and weak at the moment so I fell down easily. She then loomed over me with a grin spread across her face. Claire began to lean towards me and the closer she got the redder my face turned. I soon found her lips to be to close for comfort to mine, "but we'll save a moment like this for Mary."

"Huh?" Claire winked and got off of me, "You're insane." I mumbled in return.

"No, I'm helpful!" She replied as I hugged my knees and dug my face into them to hide how red my face was. Much to my misfortune my hat was nowhere to be found.

"Whatever…" I muttered definitely NOT enjoying this. Claire seemed to be having the time of her life though because she laughed.

"You're so cute," she ruffled my hair, "you should keep that old hat off more often!"

"Can we just get on with the test?" I asked. I was annoyed, tired, and felt sick and it was only eight in the morning.

"Fine! Don't be so grumpy I'm doing this for you remember?" I stuck my tongue out at her, "What would ya do if Mary planted one on you?"

"What kind of question is that!?" My blush had returned pretty fast and I wasn't satisfied.

"Just answer!" Oh geez this is awkward. Thinking about it now though…I don't think Mary would even "plant one on me" randomly. So it might be a trick question, but if it isn't I'll look like an idiot blabbing all my above thoughts…oh well my life can't get any worse than it is right now.

"Would I ever even be put in a situation like that?" Claire looked shocked and I grinned, "I got you didn't I?"

"N-no!" She paused to think, "It's just a 'what if' so answer me!"

"I'd do this." Now that I have control of the situation I pushed Claire onto her back. I was the one grinning this time, and blush free. I repeated her earlier actions and got really close to her lips, "But I'll have to save the rest for the real moment won't I?"

"U-uh…yeah…g-good job…" I grinned triumphantly, it felt so good to be the one in control, "Are you gonna get off me or make out with me?"

"Huh?" I jumped back, unfortunately going back to being the loser. My blushed didn't fail me, and it came back redder and more embarassing than ever.

"HA! I got you back! I'm the one who wears the pants in this relationship and don't you forget it!" A grin swept across the petite girl's face and she crawled close to me again. She seemed to be pleased when our noses when touching, "Lets get on with the questions, okay?"

"Y-yes m-ma'm…" Claire sat back down and looked me straight in the eye with the most serious look I have ever seen.

"What if Mary was in the other room begging to make hot love with you?" I locked away that image in the back of my mind to make sure it would NEVER come back again and I looked back at Claire with the same serious look.

"I'd run for my life." I answered honestly and flatly. Claire only looked a little fazed, and the test became a battle to see who would crack first.

--------------------

I lost…as usual.

"Well that is the end of my totally embarrassing and personal questions! Of course I win again!" Claire smiled and giggled. I sighed, how could she manage to act so cute and be so evil?

"Can you go home now?" I just want a nice, solid night of sleep without images of her in my nightmares.

"Nope! We aren't even yet!" What is she rambling about now? I gave her a confused look and she responded my tackling me. She gave me a lustful look and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I felt my whole body heat up and I lost all my words. Claire grinned and lifted the shirt over my head, and I couldn't fight back. At this point I didn't know what to feel and when she put her hand on my chest my eyes widened faster than they should have. Claire traced a circle on my chest and came close to kissing me when the door creaked open.

"O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" Who else would it be but Mary. Claire and I were soon wearing the same shocked expression, and she fell off of the bed.

"It's not what it looks like!" Claire shouted, quickly getting up and walking over to Mary.

"N-no! Just c-continue…I-I'll leave…" With that she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Gray…" I sat up and Claire turned around. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. All my confusion just seemed to lift off of my shoulders and I slipped my shirt back on, "I messed everything up, didn't I?"

"Claire I-"

"No…maybe I shouldn't try and help anymore…" What I was about to do next was something even I didn't know I was going to do. I jumped off my bed and walked over to Claire, but that's not the strange part. In the next few seconds I would find myself with my arms wrapped around her.

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked, stroking Claire's hair gently.

"I don't know…it's just…that was the second time Mary walked in on us in an awkward situation…and I'm beginning to loose confidence." Claire held onto me to, and I didn't blush this time. She seemed so weak, so vulnerable and I've never had the chance to see her this way. While it obviously didn't make me happy I was kind of glad to have a moment like this.

"Claire…" I released her and bent down so she could look me straight in the eye, "I don't care how many times you mess up, or how many tries it takes before we get it right. As long as you are here with me and you're the one making the mistakes I honestly don't care."

"I…uhh…" I gave Claire a genuine smile that made her blush deeply.

"Now…" I kissed her cheek, "Go home and get some rest okay? It's getting late."

"Okay…thank you." Claire smiled and left my room. After I made sure she was gone I slammed onto my bed with a groan and confused feelings overtaking me.

I wonder if Doctor Trent would be interested in trying out therapy…

**Yes, another comment on how Gray needs therapy at the end. I have ****chocobo86 to thank for that little idea, but therapy won't come up in the next chapter I swear! Anyway, I don't own Harvest Moon!**

**I hope you join me next time for Claire's thoughts on the situation~**


	4. Claire

**For starters, italics means the person is dreaming. Also, we're painting the living room! YAY….NOT. It stinks SO FRIGGIN' BAD down here, so if there are fifty thousand mistakes it's because I was too busy choking to fix them.**

**As promised this is in Claire's POV.**

_Lick. Lick. Lick_

A wet, warm object pressed itself against my face and forced my eyes to flutter open. I smiled at my small dog, Chip, and pet his head gently. In response he barked happily and rolled off of me.

"Ready for another day Chippy my darling?" I cooed, rolling of my own bed in the same style my dog had. He once again yelped with joy and jumped onto my stomach. I giggled and picked him up, walking over to the kitchen. My pathetic one floor house consisted of bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. There were really only two actual rooms. I was just glad to be lucky enough to have a bathroom hidden from the rest of the house. Anyway, it had only taken me a few steps to get from my bedroom (a randomly placed bed) and my kitchen. I set my dog on top of the counter and opened up a cupboard. It was empty as usual which caused a frown to replace to my grin. I searched all four of the other cabinets and all I came up with is a loaf of bread. By now Chip had caught on that there was nothing left for him to eat, and he let out a sad whimper. I was determined to find food though, and I dared to look in the fridge that I didn't remember ever using. To my surprise there were two slices of cheese in there, so that meant a cheese sandwich for breakfast!

My grin returned and I quickly prepared the above meal. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, being as poor as I am, so I was hungry enough to choke down the stale bread and old cheese. I licked my fingers and then looked over at my dog. It was creepy, but Chip always seemed to know what was going on. He let out another low whine, and I become fixed on finding him something to nibble on. All I had that I wasn't already planning to use was one piece of bread and I didn't want to feed him something stale. So my only option was to go around begging for food. This meant I was going to the Inn! I quickly changed into a black turtleneck, darker wash skinny jeans, black boots, and Gray's jacket. If I wore it would help me remember to return it.

"Don't worry boy I'll find you something to fill up your little tummy." I lifted my dog up once again and carried him out of my house. My poor, starving puppy was more important than some animals that I could feed later so I decided to put off doing my daily chores to feed him. I waddled along the familiar path to the Inn, and my mind began to wander about a certain person who lived at there. I'm talking about Gray of course. I was so happy I could help him with his dreadful love life, and it helped us grow closer. I didn't know why he got so nervous around me though, it's not like we're actually dating. I mean unless he wants to...but that wasn't my intention in the first place. This was DEFINITELY NOT a plan to get him to fall in love with me. I have a feeling I could just do that without having to do anything, but that's not the point. If he was in love with me instead of Mary that could mean he might have a plan of his own to win me over, but I doubt he is that smart. I shook away my confusing thoughts and pushed open the door to the Inn, "Good morning Ann!"

"Hey there Claire, what brings ya here?"

"I just was wondering if you'd be willing to spare a few scraps of food for Chippy!" I held the small dog up to Ann, and he seemed to know what to do. His eyes were all big and shiny and that little noise he made was just too sweet. By the looks of it Chip had won over Ann because she had little tears in eyes and was heading back to the kitchen.

"Claire?" My gaze wandered over to Gray and Cliff descending the stairs, "What are you doing here?"

"Chip was hungry, and I'm a poor hobo so I didn't have anything to feed him." I showed them Chip and I could tell that at least Cliff's heart melted.

"So you're not going to bother me?" When I nodded Gray sighed out of relief.

"I still want a hug and kiss before you go to work." The reaction to this was a glare from Gray and Cliff began to blush.

"Fine, it's worth it if I get a day off from you." I smiled as Gray walked over to me. I set my dog on the bar stool next to me and hopped out of my seat. I opened up my arms widely and grinned wider with each step Gray took. Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. My arms found their way around his neck and he just held me. After awhile he pulled away and kissed me on the cheek, a little closer to my mouth than last time. That could just be his horrible aim though, "See ya."

"Bye darling!" That commented gained another glare from Gray, but it was funny because he was blushing at the same time. I sat back down as Ann walked in with some dog food.

"I have no clue where this came from, but it was back there and I thought Chip would like it." Ann set the bowl down and laughed when my dog's tall began to wag. I picked him up and placed him on the counter, and he was soon eating the dog food, "He's so cute!"

"I know! So what's up?"

"Eh...nothing really. Though you and Gray seem to be getting more comfortable with each other." The red head grinned as I blushed. Ann was my best friend, so I had to let her in on the plan. She thought it was a brilliant idea, but not for hooking Gray up with Mary. Ann insisted that Gray and I would make a better couple.

"Ann be quiet I don't want anyone else to know about my plan!" I whispered, pointing over to Cliff. If too many people knew Mary might find out, and then everything would fail. At the beginning of this I promised myself that I would ensure Gray a place in Mary's heart, and I wasn't giving up until that happened. How sweet he was to me last night also made me even more determined.

"Uh...sorry if I'm interrupting some kind of secret conversation but..." Cliff took a seat next to me, "do you girls have anything planned for the Starry Night Festival coming up?"

"Oh no! I'd nearly forgotten about it completely!" I frowned, "I suppose Gray and I are going with each other..."

"Lucky little bi-"

"I'll make sure to hint at him to do something nice for you." Cliff smiled at me and I blushed. He was such a sweetie...I have to do something nice for him.

"Thanks! Hey Cliff...would you mind accompanying me on my errands today? I'll pay for lunch..." I poked his side and he nodded.

"I'd love to, but I thought you didn't have very much money..." Oh...yeah.

"WELL I think we should get going now! Bye Ann!" I grabbed Cliff's wrist and dragged him out of the Inn.

"I can pay if you want me to Claire its no trouble at all..." I stopped and turned around.

"I couldn't let you do that! You already agreed to get dragged around town all day by me, and I think that's enough torture!"

"Actually I enjoy being able to spend time with you..." Cliff blushed and my mouth twisted into a frown.

"Then don't be so nice!"

"Yes ma'am...I mean....grr...?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Never mind, you might hurt yourself!" We continued to walk and chat casually until we reached the Clinic, "Do you mind if I go in and say hi to Elli and Trent?"

"Uhh...no not all!" Cliff's face was bright red, which led me to suspect something. To "further investigate my suspicions" as a smart person would say, I would need to observe his actions in front of Elli!

"Well lets go!" I pulled a still blushing Cliff into the Clinic and gave Elli a large smile when I entered.

"Hi Claire! Hi Cliff!" I walked up to the counter and grinned when Cliff was suddenly interested in his shoes.

"G'morning Elli! I just came by to chat! How are you this fine morning?" There you go Claire...seem innocent and then BAM go in for the kill!

"I'm doing great! It's a little chilly in here though..." she commented, hugging herself.

"Maybe you need big man arms to protect you from the cold." Elli giggled as I gave her a wink.

"You little liar! You came her to hook me up with someone didn't you? Who is it this time?"

"I swear it wasn't my intention at first! I actually wanted to ask you about Ch-" I paused, "ZOH MY GOSH I LEFT CHIP AT THE INN!"

"Well go get him!" Elli ordered, shooing me off.

"CLIFF STAY HERE!" I knew he was probably so nervous at this point he probably couldn't move, so I didn't think he'd be going anywhere anytime soon. That isn't my problem though. I sprinted towards the Inn and burst through the doors, panting. Ann looked up at me and sighed.

"I took him back to your house, and don't ask how I got in..." I sighed in relief, and without a word I left the Inn to go back to the Clinic. I decided to take my time so I could think about the very confusing subject of Gray.

I had no clue what made me want to take his shirt off the other night, but I couldn't stand being the last one in an embarrassing situation. I wasn't going to repeat what I had done earlier either...I'm just not one to do something twice. It's not like I really enjoyed seeing his toned, hot body in all of it's delicious glory.

WAIT. REWIND.

Bad Claire! Gray is your best friend and he is in love MARY not YOU so shut your trap before you get in trouble! I let out a sigh as I opened the door to the Clinic for the second time today, only to find Elli not at her usual place at the front desk. Cliff was also missing which made me slightly distressed...I just hope he didn't do anything too drastic like pass out.

"He passed out?" Doctor Trent's voice ran throughout the Clinic and caused me to sigh AGAIN. My eyes focused on the clock and I grinned when I realized the library was open. I guess I could just ditch Cliff seeing as how he's unconscious and all. I giggled to myself and skipped out of the Clinic and down the street towards the library. I stopped in front of the library and smiled widely before entering.

"Hey Mary!" The shy librarian looked up from her book and smiled at me.

"Good morning Claire...h-how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I have a question for you..." Ever since she walked in at an awkward moment during yesterday's "test" I had wondered what she was doing there in the first place.

"W-what is it?" I bent over her desk and looked her straight in the eye seriously. I loved to set a tense mood, and Mary even looked a little frightened.

"Why did you come up to Gray's room yesterday?"

"Uh...well...I-I actually wanted to see y-you. You weren't at your f-farm...so I thought you'd be at th-the Inn. When I got there Ann t-told me that you were upstairs...that's w-why I went up there." Oh...is that all? Geez I thought she would try and steal Gray away from me. Not that he is actually mine or anything, and I guess I'd have to let her take him...

"Oh...I was just curious, I'm not some crazy stalker girlfriend or anything! Anyway, I need to get my farm work down and make sure my dog is safe, so I'll see you later!" I waved to Mary and left without looking back.

---------------------------------

"Oh Chip fake love is such a confusing thing."

My dog jumped up onto the couch next to me and snuggled up into my lap.

"Fine since you obviously don't care and all you want me for is my warm lap then I won't talk to you!" I sighed and ran my hand down his back. I slowly began to doze off and before I knew it sleep overcame me…

_While my farm was a major disappointment the people in the town weren't. Everyone I met so far had been very kind to me, and everyone had advice to offer or gifts to give. The only place I had not visited was the Blacksmith's._

_By now all my nerves and worries about meeting mean people had disappeared, and I walked into the small building with a smile._

"_What do you want?" Was the first thing I heard from a guy wearing an "UMA" cap, and I wasn't very pleased._

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning~!" I cooed as I walked up to the counter where the boy was standing._

"_In my opinion both sides of the bed suck…now what's your deal?" I glared at him, this wasn't the welcome wagon I had been expecting._

"_My name is Claire and I'm the new farmer. Who are you?" I asked politely, hoping he would catch on and be nice._

"_Like I care…my name's Gray and if you haven't figured it out yet I work in this dump." This guy either has a hangover or was neglected as a child._

"_Just what is your problem?" Gray looked in the other direction and frowned._

"_It's none of your business." I let out a sigh and walked around the counter. I faced Gray and opened up my arms._

"_Does someone need a hug?" He turned his head to glare at me and shook his head, "I'm gonna take that as a 'come on baby gimme some lovin'!" _

"_You SHOULD take that as a 'back off you crazy twit'." Gray took a step backwards, but that only made me take one BIG step closer. He was about a head taller than me so I got up on my tiptoes to hug him._

"_I'm gone for five minutes and you have a stranger all over you? What is wrong with you boy?"_

"_Huh?" I looked over and found the one person I'm taller than, and I smiled, "Oh it's not like that! Mr. Grumpy Pants over here just needed a hug!"_

"_Now that you gave me one you can go away…" Gray mumbled, blushing._

"_Not until I found out who he is!" I released him and went over to the smaller man, "Hul-lo, my name is Claire!"_

"_That's nice, and I want two grandkids!" I stepped back and blushed. What in the world was he talking about? "I'm 'Mr. Grumpy Pants' grandfather, Saibara."_

My eyes shot open when I heard a knock at the door. I kept having dreams about Gray…like when I met him, the moment he agreed to be my best friend, and all that other buddy stuff. I'll save those stories for later though…

"Claire are you dead in there or something…OPEN THE DOOR." I laughed when I heard Gray and set my dog next to me. After a few more seconds of angry banging I got up and went to the door.

"Who is it~?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is…now open the door you crazy twit." I swung the door open with a grin and laughed.

"Ah the memories that nickname brings back! Come on in!" I stepped out of the door to let Gray walk in. He quickly walked over to the couch and plopped down, "Sorry I didn't get the door sooner…I was sleeping."

"Yeah and I bet you were dreaming about me…" he said as Chip jumped up into his lap.

"Of course I was! You are my big hunk of man candy after all!" This caused him to blush and give me the usual Claire-you-are-crazzzzzeh look, "So what are you here for?"

"Just visiting…" he mumbled shyly.

"You rarely ever 'just visit' me, what's up?" I took a seat next to him on my couch and he frowned.

"I just wanted to ask you about the Starry Night Festival…"

"Ah the next test…"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to set up a romantic date and give me what I want all day~"

**Sadly I do not own Harvest Moon, but I hoped you enjoyed~**

**I can't breathe now, so that's why the chapter isn't any longer.**


	5. Kisses

**Like last time italics means the person is dreaming, this is in Gray's POV, and the date in the story is Winter 23.**

**Oh and the smell is gone! We got new furniture on Wednesday, which I broke the next day, but that's a long story. Anyway something EXCITING happens in this chapter! So, enjoy~**

_I was floating._

_It was a good feeling...being weightless...it was like all my worries had never even existed. I looked around and smiled at the endless blue sky dotted with puffy white clouds. My attention soon turned to a light that began to shine in the distance. Talk about a cliche dream. As expected a figure began to emerge from the light. The person had long, blonde hair (sound familiar?) and was in a short white sleeveless dress, and she was coming closer to me with her arms outstretched. I involuntarily reached towards her and let her come into my arms. A smile crept across both of our lips and she snuggled her head up to my chest. _

_After a few seconds she pulled away from me. I took both of her hands in mine and began to lean towards her. Before I knew it our lips were locked in a sweet kiss..._

"AHHH!" I shot up and tried to control my heavy breathing. What was with that dream? ME kissing CLAIRE, and since when was I so painfully corny? Unfortunately that wasn't the first time I had that dream. I actually had it a week ago, but it was Mary instead of Claire.

"Are you okay?" I looked over at Cliff as he gave me a worried look and I nodded.

"I just had an awful nightmare is all..." I mumbled.

--------------

"G'morning Gray!" Ann chirped cheerfully as I dragged myself down the stairs.

"Rawr..." Was all I could manage to get out as I took a seat on a bar stool.

"You don't look to well...I know! I'll get you some hot chocolate!" Ann disappeared into the kitchen and I slammed my head onto the counter. That dream really irked me. Plus, who knows what I might dream about next? Us getting married?

"Hey Gray!" I lifted my head from the table and frowned when I saw Claire with a blushing Mary behind her, "You don't look so good...is something wrong my honey bunches of oats?"

"Oh shut up..." I mumbled, placing my head back onto the counter.

"Geez Gray is it your time of the month again?" I sighed; I wasn't in the mood for Claire and her stupid comments.

"Here you go Gray....oh hey Claire, hey Mary!" Great the annoying duo is about to combine forces and make my life miserable with their sarcastic comments, rude jokes, and other crazy antics. All before dinner time too.

"Hi Ann!" Claire greeted. I heard hers and Mary's footsteps approach the other stools and Ann put the cup of hot chocolate on the counter. I dared to lift my head up once again and take a sip of the drink. While I wasn't really in the mood for it, anything tasted good when I just had a dream as devastating as I just did, "I just had the weirdest dream last night, and I wanted to tell all of you about it!"  
Of course, the one day that I have a creepy dream Claire wants to come and share hers. Now that may not sound like a bad thing, but when she tells you hers you HAVE to tell you hers. She won't stop pestering you until you do it either.

"Tell away Claire!" Ann said with a grin, she obviously saw my discomfort when Claire made that little comment.

"Okay so I was in the jungle and I was surrounded by icky bugs and animals glaring at me. I was so scared! Then out of nowhere comes a giant talking hippo! He fell from the sky and crushed all the bugs and then he turned to me and said 'Don't worry Claire I'll protect you, but you must help me save my master'. So I like totally agreed, right? And then he takes me all through the jungle on top of his back and he destroys anything in our way until we get to this FRIGGIN' HUGE tower in the middle of nowhere. Then he like says 'My master is trapped in that tower. An evil lady took him away from me!' Then he tells me that I like have to go alone. So I'm totally scared of this place, right? But I go in anyway and out of nowhere this ugly chick with glasses and long black hair tied up falls from the ceiling and like challenges me. By now I was like totally freaking out, and then I see a cage in like the corner of the room. Inside of the cage is this guy with a hat that says IMA. So anyway I suddenly have a sword in my hand and so does the witch lady. And for like EVER we battle it out, but we're pretty evenly matched! I was somehow smart enough to trick her and stab her right in the heart! So in the end I rescued the dude, we fell in love, kissed, and blah blah blah! Weird huh?" My eyes were wide open by the time Claire had finished.

"Uhm...don't either of those people sound familiar to you Claire?" Ann asked.

"No not really, why?" I don't believe how dense she is...

"G-glasses and a-a hat...." Mary replied, pointing to herself when she said glasses and to me when she said hat. Claire blinked and began to blush...I wasn't sure if it was because she said Mary was ugly or if it was because she kissed me in her dream.

"That can't be possible! The girl was much too ugly to represent Mary, and the guy wasn't hot enough to be Gra-" Claire, Ann, and I nearly choked (I actually spit out some hot chocolate because I just so happen to take a sip at that moment), "I meant he WAS too hot to be Gray..."

"A-are you three okay?" When Mary asked this we all nodded, "Oh...well I must be going now...bye Ann, bye Claire, bye G-Gray."

"See ya." We all said in unison, we seemed to do stuff like that a lot in the past few seconds.

"So Ann what did you dream about last night?" Claire happily questioned, as if she had completely forgotten about what she just said. I was beginning to think that it might be better just to forget it too….

"I had the creepy recurring dream about the clown messing up the Inn everytime I try and clean it...only this time he stole food!" I sighed, that's just like Ann to have a stupid dream like that.

"You poor baby! What about you Gray?" I swallowed and looked away, blushing.

"I don't remember..."

"You're WAY too readable...it's obviously really embarrassing and you don't want to tell us!" Dangit why can't I ever keep my cool?

"It wasn't about clowns was it?" Ann's eyes widened as she asked me.

"No...well she acts like one...and she does belong in a circus." Claire and Ann looked at each other and grinned.

"So you were dreaming about Claire?" I glared at Ann as the other girl let out a giggle.

"No." I lied sternly. There was no way I was going to let them know about my dream.

"Yep you were dreaming about me~!" Claire smiled, "Well what was I doing?"

"I already told you, I wasn't dreaming about you." I think I had succeeded because Claire and Ann sighed and began to have their own conversation. I sipped on my hot chocolate and let out a sigh when I finished it.

"Hey Gray shouldn't you be going to work?" Ann asks me this nearly everyday, which means I get reminded nearly everyday that the reason I wake up is to go to a terrible job.

"Yeah…I'll see you guys later." I got up and turned to leave, but Claire grabbed my sleeve.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She grinned wider than usual and opened up her arms. I sighed and gave her a hug. I soon pulled away, and I swear I had no control over what I was about to do next. I slipped both of my hands into hers and leaned closer to her.

In a few seconds I would find my lips pressed against hers.

**Ah dear readers I am so sorry to leave you there, but alas I must. Things wouldn't be interesting if you got to know what happened next! So, as usual, I don't own Harvest Moon.**


	6. Something New

**I'm suffering from writer's block, so this chapter is short and sweet. I promise you though the next chapter will be nice and loooooooooooong, So yeah..I don't own Harvest Moon and enjoy~**

In a few seconds I would find my lips pressed against hers.

I could've sworn she was kissing me back too. Plus, (considering the fact that this was the first time I've done something like this and that it was all a mistake) I am very confused about what I should be doing right now. I don't think that the voice in the back of my head shouting "Ohhhh Gray you player! Keep up the good work!" (that mysteriously sounded like Kai) was helping either. I know Claire is experienced in this…erm…_subject,_ so I let her take her control. She released for a second to breath and then kissed me again. I knew my whole face was bright red by now and I really didn't want Ann to see this. I could've just stopped, but something inside me told me not to. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she slipped her arms around my neck.

"Okay you two can just continue to make out RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. Oh, and if you want to take the next step that couch over there is really nice for making love if you know what I mean." As Ann said this we both quickly pulled away. I looked over at Claire who had an embarrassed look on her now bright red face. I wanted to slap myself for doing that and enjoying it because that's not something I can proudly say I've done with my best friend.

"Well, I'll see you guys later." I mumbled. I picked my hat up off the counter and walked out of the Inn. I placed my hat on my head, shoved my hands into my pockets, and began to walk towards the Blacksmith's when I heard a voice call after me. I shut my eyes, hoping I was hearing things, and turned around. When I opened my eyes I saw Claire, of course, with a confused look on her face.

"Do you mind explaining to me what that was about back there?" No I wouldn't, but the only problem is that I didn't know what 'that was about'.

"I really wish I could Claire, but I can't…" Did I _really_ mean to kiss her, or was that just a fake thing to please our audience of one? Boy would I like to know.

"I don't know what to say…" she looked at her feet nervously, "Did you enjoy it?" She used such a small voice to ask such a big question, and it managed to make a blush overcome my face pretty fast.

"Uh…I…did you?" I asked back.

"I asked you first!" I frowned. Hasn't she ever heard of ladies first?

"Fine, I'll answer, but don't you dare laugh!" She nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah…"

"Good," Huh? "I did to…"

"Oh, cool…?" Claire smiled and took my hand.

"Do you think we could try?" I gave her a confused glance, "You know try…dating? I was thinking that the festival tomorrow couldn't be a test, but a real date?"

"Uh…" at least if it was a test I could make a mistake and not affect anything, but if I mess up a real date I could ruin everything. As much as I wanted to say yes I couldn't bare the thought of Claire getting mad at me if I say or do something stupid.

"Never mind, that was stupid of me to recommend! Just forget I said that…" I sighed and looked at Claire for a brief moment before giving her a quick kiss, and right on the lips might I add.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." We both smiled, and with that I walked away.


End file.
